


5+1

by bashfulberry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Childhood, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulberry/pseuds/bashfulberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Kuroo talks Kenma into something and one time it's the other way around. kind of</p>
            </blockquote>





	5+1

1\. It was a sunny summer day. Two boys were sitting under an old oak tree. They enjoyed the shadow its leaves offered. Sipping lemonade in a comfortable silence they felt like it could last forever.  
"Boys! Lunch is ready". Apparently, it couldn't.

The older of the two stood up first and reached out a hand to help the other. "Let's go, Kenma. We can always come here back later" Kuroo said noticing how unwilling his friend was to leave their little haven. Hesitantly younger boy followed him inside.

2\. "Kenma, I've got a volleyball for birthday and I thought we may try to play. What do you think?"  
"I don't know" he mumbled as his friend was pulling him on the lawn.  
"If you don't like it we don't have to play anymore but let's just give it a try, okay?"  
They _did_ try it. And they _did_ like it.

3\. "No."  
"But Kenma, it will be fun." Kuroo prompted "and this way we could spend even more time together~"  
Kenma turned his head to avoid his gaze.  
"You seemed to enjoy it when we played last night and the day before and a week ago..."  
"It was different. I- I quite like it when it's just us. But with all the people... They will stare. And talk about me. And criticize me. And I don't like _that_."  
"I know. But you won't be the only one joining volleyball club this year, you know? There will be other freshmen as anxious as you, maybe even some who have never played yet. They will be the focus of the team. Besides... you have me, don't you?" Kuroo winked. He pretended to strech his arms and embraced his friend's shoulders. "I won't let them stare at you~"  
"You won't?" Kenma paused for a moment but comforted by familiar touch he found the courage to say, "maybe we can try. Together"  
"Yeah. Together"

4\. "Just look at him. How can you be so heartless when he looks at you like that?" Kuroo mimicked kitten's _puppy_ eyes.  
"Kuroo. It's you who want that cat so why are you persuading me to adopt him?" Kenma's face showed pure curiosity.  
"You know I can't get him even as much as I would love to... My mother's allergic to feline fur." taller boy pouted.  
"So you want _me_ to adopt him for _you_ and keep him in _my_ house because you can't have him in yours and yet you desperately want a cat?"  
Kuroo looked like he was analizing what his friend said. "Yeah. That's basically the whole idea."  
"That's not going to happen"

A month later Haruki has made his way to Kenma's heart. As well as his family's and best friend's.

5\. "God, I'm exhausted. Who thought this kind of training _on Saturday_ was a good idea?" Kuroo complained as he headed home with Kenma.  
"Coaches most likely" was the only response.  
They walked in silence for a while. When they reached the door of Kenma's house Kuroo spoke again.  
"Why don't we have some fun after all the torture we've been through today?"  
The blond partially closed his eyes at the playful tone and a wink.  
"What exactly do you mean?" he asked carefully, partly afraid of what answer he might get.  
Kuroo seemed to consider a few options ."We could watch all the movies we have always postponed. What do you think?"  
"Ok. But we are _not_ watching "The last Airbender"."

+1. "I've got popcorn and.... No. No no no no no. Everything but that. Kenma, I'm begging you. We've seen it four times already-"  
"You haven't said anything about movies you don't want to watch" a hint of mischieviousness appeared in his eyes.  
"But--" Kuroo met his friend's gaze and surrendered. He had no other choice. His favourite movies never stood a chance against fantasy films.

Kenma's lips formed a little smile as he ensured his victory. He sat on the couch waiting for his friend to join him. Only when Kuroo lay down comfortably did the younger male cuddle up to him.  
"You know, I wouldn't mind evenings like this if we watched some of my favourite movies"  
"I actually enjoy it just like it is" Kenma said turning his head to meet Kuroo's gaze.  
"You do?" disbelief was all too visible on his face.  
"Of course I do. I like being with you." Kenma's voice slowly became quieter and it turned to a whisper "I like _you_ ".  
Before Kuroo could work out what did those words and a blush on his friend's cheeks mean he felt soft lips pressing against his own. Tentatively, gently, yet carrying some much feelings. Feelings he _knew_ all along but never understood. Until then. When he realized _this_ was just what he has ever wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> if something is not ok with that or feels off or whatever write to me at bashful-berry.tumblr.com  
> (I need even a little bit of feedback to improve)


End file.
